The present invention relates to a device for manual control of the position of switching means for the electrical powering of a motor for operating a closure, privacy or sun-protection element. It relates in particular to a process for control of a motor operated by means of such a device.
Two positions of the switching means allow the motor to be powered in order to turn it in a first direction of rotation and in a second direction of rotation, respectively. The third position of the switching means is a position in which the motor is not powered.